


Surely You Jest - Pastebin.com

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Hypermess, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Nazoc. It's easy being a jester when all you have to do is poop your diaper to please the crowds. However, Mandy can get a little too excited when it comes to her poopoos...
Kudos: 11





	Surely You Jest - Pastebin.com

**Author's Note:**

> Story for Nazoc. It's easy being a jester when all you have to do is poop your diaper to please the crowds. However, Mandy can get a little too excited when it comes to her poopoos...

“Alright, so you have everything down?” An older woman asked as she and her new assistant walked down a hallway.

“I think I do. From what you’ve explained, which I have to admit is a little vague, your daughter is quite the handful.” The young woman responded as she tried to mentally piece together the information she was given, even though it wasn’t much more than what the flyer for the job stated. Apparently, her employer was the mother of a modern-day jester, and the woman’s daughter allegedly had a very special act that would draw in quite the crowd.

“Yes, so you can see why I need a little help when it comes to her career.” The older woman said with an exasperated sigh as they approached their destination.

“Of course. Speaking of, where is she?” The young assistant asked as the pair made it to a door near the end of the hall.

“She’s right in here. Oh, and don’t mind her pre-performance routine. She just refuses to perform without it-”, The older woman commented as she started to open the door. The assistant didn’t really know what to make of the statement until she saw it for herself. There really was no way for her to even think of what the young girl could have been doing, but she never expected to see her sitting in a giant walker with a huge, white diaper wrapped around her waist like she was some kind of giant baby.

“Wow! That is one thick diaper.” The assistant said in shock as she looked at the jester girl happily playing in the gigantic walker. The words that came out of the assistant’s mouth didn’t full convey the amount of shock that she was experiencing, witnessing the giant baby girl with her own eyes, but it was all she could muster at that moment. All the young girl needed was some more babyish looking clothes and a pacifier and it would be nearly impossible to tell that she was a big girl despite her size.

“Yes, they are pretty big. We had to upgrade to those since Mandy’s messes can get a little…out of hand.” The older woman trailed off as she thought about the hundreds of dollars she had to sink into those custom diapers. The assistant turned her head after hearing the word “messes where she quickly imagined they type of messes a toddler could make. From finger painting, being covered in food, all the way to something a lot more disgusting that she didn’t want to imagine. Considering the topic was brought up in the same sentence as the diapers though, it was more likely than not that was what her employer was referring to.

“It’s almost a shame, she can’t even fit into her cute little tights anymore because of how big they are. Oh well, at least the audience gets to see more of her thick pampies.” Mandy’s mother began cooing at her daughter while the diapered girl literally paid no attention to her just to idly bounce around in her walker.

As the young woman was looking at the overgrown toddler in an attempt to still understand what was happening, her employer pulled her to the side in a hasty fashion. She wasn’t sure what was up, but it was clear that there was something on her employer’s mind that she needed to tell her.

“Oh, by the way…and I really should have mentioned this before…” The older woman paused hesitantly for a second as she looked over at her daughter then back to the assistant. After gulping, Mandy’s mother leaned in and whispered something strange in the young woman’s ear, so strange in fact that she couldn’t help but repeat it back to the oddly terrified mother.

“…You want me to not say poopoo?” The assistant asked with a confused look as she looked at her employer. Instead of getting a reason why though, she was met with the employer grimacing over her shoulder at her dumb diapered jester.

Curious as to what she could be so afraid of, the assistant too turned to see what her employer was looking at, only to be even more confused as this was the first time she saw the jester sitting still instead of bouncing. It seemed rather normal that she could stop since anyone would get tired of continuously bouncing eventually, but that was far from the reason why.

“P-poopoo…” Mandy quietly trails off as her face started to strain, her legs curling up towards her chest as best as it could in the walker as her entire body began shaking from how hard she was tensing up Her face began to turn a deep red as her hands almost instinctively grabbed at the sides of the walker that were supporting her. In no time at all, a loud and brassy bout of gas erupted from the girl’s behind before the overly thick diaper that was taped tightly around her waist abruptly exploded outwards with an audibly disgusting wet squelch, the diaper practically doubling in size before continuing to rapidly expand.   
As the warm and slimy mush splattered against the crinkly undergarment’s padded interior, the pair looked on in shock as the crinkly undergarment grew and expanded at a tremendous rate. It was pretty easy to see how they were able to make money off of this event. The shock value of being able to poop this much all at once would draw in a curious crowd fairly easily. However, that wasn’t all that their star attraction had in her.

The look on the girl’s face as she concentrated so hard to mess herself was astounding and mesmerizing, almost as if she was in some kind of meditative trance. Her eyes were squinting, but not to the point that it looked like she was in pain. She was also not shocked about either her diaper being soiled in or even how much she was pooping. Without question, this was a natural event for Mandy, almost second nature even. With the way her expression were subtly changing, it was almost as if all the thoughts in her head were being dumped out into her diaper as well. The only thoughts remaining in the young girl’s head were those focusing on pooping herself to insane limits.

“P-poopoo diapee. Me make stinky poopoos in my diapee…” The diapered jester babbled and mumbled as she continued to soil herself while sitting in the walker, her thick white diaper slowly turning brown as the foul-smelling mush inside continued to pile up and spread throughout the diaper. Her butt was constantly feeling a new wave of mess slide across her skin as it flowed out from her insides before it made its way deeper into the already stinky diaper Sounds of the stretching plastic and grotesque squishing noises of poop being piled on filled the room. Any normal diaper wouldn’t have just leaked by now. It would have already burst open at the sheer volume of mess being expelled from Mandy’s inexplicable rear, but the quality of the custom diaper was demonstrated live before the assistant who felt a fear like nothing else.

It didn’t take long for absorbent underwear to shoot out and slam on the floor with a loud crinkly plop that shook the floor for a moment. A ferociously foul odor iunstantly filled the room that enveloped all of the three occupants in a horrifying stink, bet even then, Mandy’s diaper didn’t stop growing. The diaper seemed to enlarge and expand even faster once it was pushed beyond the boundaries of the baby walker.

Fearing for her life now, the older woman ran for the door to try get as far away as possible, but in her haste to escape, she fumbled around with the awkward door knob so much that by the time she got a firm grip on it, it was already too late. The assistant was frozen in place and couldn’t quite comprehend the panic until the massively messy diaper had encroached on them to the point where it pinned the two of them to the wall. They both became unfortunate prisoners in the room, the pair feeling the heat and weight of the plastic-backed undergarment pressing them firmly against the wall. The smell was even more intense that before as the heat from the diaper made it easier for the odor to escape its crinkly confines and invade their nostrils against their wills. The two adults frantically moved whatever body part was loose in a vain attempt to feel some level of freedom or refuge, but they could only feel the subtle movements of Mandy’s mess moving about the diaper that was pressed firmly against them.  
The rumbling from Mandy herself was devastatingly chaotic. It felt like a rift was opened to a new realm that shook the very fabric of reality. The noise and intense vibrations began to spread across the entire building as Mandy’s diaper was about to break free of its own prison. Even as the building shook and the walls started to bend, the diaper continued to grow endlessly with no stopping in sight.

“I’m a big dumb baby who likes to make poopoos in her diapee!” Mandy cried out with everything she had before unleashing the full force of her mess into her diaper, the crinkly undergarment suddenly bulging out even faster and engulfing the whole room with its squishy and stinky embrace. The two prisoners felt the increased heat, weight and stink from the diaper trapping them as it became heavy enough to restrict their frantic movements to a near halt. Mandy had no idea what despair she was causing the others, her own mother included, but she was only concerned with one thing now. “Poopoo… must make more poopoos in my diapee. I gotta make more poopoos!” Came the words of the jester toddler that had only one goal in mind.

Before long, even the walls themselves couldn’t hold back the raging torrent of sludge that was being packed into Mandy’s pampers. When the walls finally gave out with an explosive crack, the still-bulging padding exploded outwards into the rest of the complex, filling and destroying every room it could expand itself into until it all eventually turned into one giant room. The unknowing employees that went about their workday had only mere moments to notice something peculiar before being tackled and pressed against the walls and the floor by the ever-expanding, foul-diaper. Just like the employer and the assistant, the unsuspecting tenants of the office building were being knocked away or overtaken by the monstrous pamper that expanded through any opening it was forced to from Mandy’s terrifying mess. The lights in each room flickered on and off sporadically before what little light they still gave off was engulfed and destroyed as a result of Mandy’s determination. Even the staging area where she was supposed to perform was quickly overtaken by the unstoppable mudslide, and after only two minutes, the entire building was transformed into a barrier that supported and held Mandy’s incredulous diaper in place, but only barely. The lavish building effectively became one giant box on the inside that acted almost like a giant diaper pail.

A few minutes later, a group of people who were coming early to see the show started to near the building. When they got close enough to the building, the rancid smell of Mandy’s diaper immediately caught them off guard and grabbed their attentions, causing most to either pinch their noses, fan the air around them, or just instinctively wince in response to the nasty odor.

Most thought it must have been the sewer acting up as someone naturally would, but none of them knew of what the cause was until they were close to the epicenter. Some didn’t even want to go near the place with how badly it smelled, but there were a curious few who wanted to get a closer look as to what could possibly be causing such a rancid odor.

When they tried to enter the building, they thought the building had lost power as the entrance was completely blacked out, but as soon as they took a single step inside, their advance was stopped with a crinkly and squishy barrier that stood in place. They could feel the sheer heat emanating from the barrier as they could only question what it was and why it was causing such a foul scent.

While confusion washed over their faces as to was actually happening, the entire premise started to shake once more, almost as if an earthquake was occurring and they were all standing on a fault line. What was actually happening was Mandy, the star attraction, showing her full potential as she was still, without end, continuously pushing out wave after wave after inconceivable wave of mess in order to create as much of her poopoos as she possibly could.

Since no one on the outside could have possibly known this though, they all tried to hang on to the nearest object for dear life to ride out the vibrations, when in reality they should have been making tracks, a hindsight that they would all experience the consequences for. Having reached its limits, even the building itself was no longer able to withstand the mighty force of the jester’s massive diaper.

Random areas in the building began bursting out consecutively. Windows began to shatter floor-by-floor as brick and dust flew out before being followed by a brown bulge that protruded out of the broken areas of the building. One of these cracks launched the assistant out of her poopy prison. Her moment of freedom was short-lived as she then found herself careening face first into Mandy’s stinky diaper once again. The squishiness of the diaper softened the assistant’s landing, but her face making contact with the diaper again was just as unpleasant, if not worse, that the first time she was trapped by diaper. Being on top of the diaper this time, the assistant was now actually riding the wave of mess as it continued to break out of building and stink up everything in sight. The assistant also felt the misfortune of being on top of the diaper as rapid movements caused her to be pulled in and out of random folds of the diaper, enveloping her in a brown, hot, crinkly, and stinky cocoon before it freed her only to pull her in again and repeat the proves over and over again. 

Other employees flying out of the nearly-destroyed building met the same fate as the assistant while those on the ground near the building were overtaken by the wave of the diaper spreading over them and trapping them without mercy. With one final heave, the entire building gave way and crumbled to dust while the packed pamper made its hasty escape wherever it could until everything was engulfed in a hot, brown, and smelly plastic.

Somewhere within all of the chaos that was still occurring, a soft and satisfied “poopoo” could be heard somewhere in the distance.


End file.
